1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to image processing methods and systems and, more specifically, to an improved method and system for performing image processing functions in client-server environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing functions in medical imaging applications are generally carried out on image data by a client device that has accessed an image server to retrieve stored image data. These image processing functions, when completed, cause the related medical images to be displayed on the client device. A medical practitioner is then able to analyze the medical images displayed on the client device.
Increasingly, health professionals are using a wider array of client devices to access medical image data stored on image servers for reasons including facilitating user mobility. While computing workstations are still in common use, increasing use is being made of handheld computers, personal digital assistants and other such devices to access and view medical images. The processing functions that are associated with the rendering and display of a requested medical image often entail intensive processing (i.e. computing overhead). Therefore, the processing functions are often executed at the image server as the client devices are not suited to perform such processing. The resultant image data is passed from the image server to the client device for display.
However, processing such functions at the image server does not take into consideration existing processing demands already placed on the image server. Accordingly, the computing resources on the image server that are available to conduct image processing functions for any particular client device are limited by overall traffic patterns and usage demands placed on the image server.